High performance polymers, such as thermotropic liquid crystalline polymers (“LCPs”), are often used to form molded parts (e.g., electrical connectors). One benefit of such polymers is that they can exhibit a relatively high “flow”, which refers to the ability of the polymer when heated under shear to uniformly fill complex parts at fast rates without excessive flashing or other detrimental processing issues. In addition to enabling complex part geometries, high polymer flow can also enhance the ultimate performance of the molded part. Most notably, parts generated from well-flowing polymers generally display improved dimensional stability owing to the lower molded-in stress, which makes the component more amenable to downstream thermal processes that can be negatively impacted from warpage and other polymer stress relaxation processes that occur in less well-molded materials. Despite their relatively high flow capacity, many high performance polymers still fall short of what is needed to meet the increased molding demands of intricate part designs without significant compromises to the final product performance. As such, a need continues to exist for a new compound that can be used in combination with high performance polymers, among other possible uses.